Peace Eternal
by scypher
Summary: A variation of the final climatic battle between Link and Gannondorf. Based on the Ocarina of Time storyline. R&R and be easy on the flames please!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda, or any of the other characters in this story. But it would be nice.

Hey, kinda new to the site, and this is my first fanfic...ever. The story probably demonstrates that though. But please review it and tell me what you think about it at first glance, and what would be better. I appreciate constructive criticism.

* * *

**Peace Eternal**

**Chapter One**

Roaring as the cold blade gashed his side; Link doubled over in pain and fell to his knees. His face rushed at the floor, but he caught himself with his hands; breathing heavily, he glanced at the wound joining his collection of battle scars. Blood steadily oozed from the large gash just under the right side of his ribcage and collected in a pool on the cold stone floor. Looking at his reflection in the pool, his battle hardened features and war torn appearance made him look as if he had been fighting this war alone.

His face and skin was once enviable and soft, but from having seen so many battles and hardships, it was now rugged and scarred. He wore a white long sleeved shirt and matching pants under his tunic both of which were now torn and bloodstained. His tunic and hat, once a vibrant green, now appear faded, ripped, and stained as well. The dark brown leather gauntlets and boots protecting his arms and legs were beginning to crack at the creases from overuse and harsh conditions.

_That will probably leave a mark_, Link thought, still gazing blankly into the pool. Sweat dripped from the blonde locks that hung in his face and landed in the pool, causing the blood to ripple and snapping him out of his trance. Link turned his gaze back up at his opponent, the head of Gannondorf's security at the tower; he grimaced and narrowed his steel-blue eyes at the knight's menacing appearance. The knight was tall and stout, his black armor had intricate Gerudo tribal designs and hieroglyphics etched in gold on the breastplate, helmet, and shoulders. The armor glistened with a sinister luster and his wicked blade, serrated near the tip, seemed to foster its own evil aura. The knight crossed his broad arms and leaned back, tilting his head as if he was admiring his work.

Bruised and beaten, Link, kept his eyes on his opponent and used his sword like a crutch to bring himself to his feet. _I have to end this, before it gets any worse_, he thought, grunting as he struggled to stand up straight again. His body and muscles ached all over, already deprived of food and sleep, the fact that he was bleeding now just made matters worse. The knight's armor clanged together as he laughed sadistically before slowly shifting into his attack position, Link glared at his helmet as he assumed a defensive position.

In the blink of an eye, the knight was upon the Hero of Time, leading with wild and vicious slashes, thrusts, and jabs. However, Link was ready; he gracefully dodged several attacks and dropped to his knee. Cleverly angling his shield as he did so, causing the massive sword to graze off when it connected, and then he answered with several attacks of his own. Delivering a feint attack, Link charged headlong at the knight, his sword behind him ready to strike. The dumb brute easily fell for the bluff and braced himself puffing his chest out and planting his feet firmly. At the last second, Link dexterously jumped and (planting his feet on the knight's chest) back flipped off him, forcing the knight to lose his balance and stumble backwards, creating an opportunity to strike.

The Master Sword sang in a melodious metallic tone as Link brought it down hard from high in the air and solidly connected with the knight's helmet, cracking it. As he landed, Link quickly delivered several more attacks, but the rest of knight's armor was very sturdy and easily protected him. His hand struggled to contain the recoil of the Master Sword and he dropped to his knee again.

Using the opportunity, the knight charged and brought his sword down hard, but again Link was ready and waiting with his shield. The heavy sword bounced off the shield and vibrated vigorously, causing the knight to use both hands to steady his weapon. As the knight struggled, Link noticed a weak spot in the knight's defense. Two leather straps on his back hold the knight's breastplate on; with nothing covering them, his back is completely unprotected!

Link quickly mustered up some energy and rushed the knight head on again. Surprised that he would try the same attack again, the knight swung his sword horizontally hoping to cut the Hero of Time down. However, Link, displaying his amazing agility and reflexes, dropped down and slid under the slash and through the knight's legs. Once on the other side of the knight, he was back on his feet. Maintaining his momentum, he attacked in one fluid motion; spinning around to gain power, he slashed with enough force to cut the two leather straps in half and cut a gash in the knight's back. Then, gritting his teeth, he thrust the Master Sword into the gash with all his might. The knight sucked in and tried to speak, but his words were gurgled and inaudible as his body went limp and he fell to the ground in a heap.

Link gently kicked the knight to make sure he had been thorough. Then, bowing his head, he flicked the blood off his blade and reverently sheathed the Master Sword. He spotted a powerful blue potion on the knight's belt pouch and took it without hesitation. _This will be useful later_, Link thought, shoving it in his own belt pouch and heading for the door. As he left the room, he took a moment to gaze up the long dark staircase just outside the door; then slowly took the first of many tiresome steps. "_That was too close, any more mistakes like that and I doubt I'll be as lucky as I was this time_", Link said aloud, listening to his words echo eerily off the cold dark walls of the tower. As he trudged up the dark winding staircase, he could feel the adrenaline leaving his body. Fatigue, hunger, and blood-loss were beginning to take their toll as he felt the transcending urge to stop and rest, or better yet just die on the spot.

Nevertheless, the Hero of Time courageously pressed on, his mind set on reaching the tower's top floor where Gannondorf awaited. However, the occasional twinge of pain always seemed to sneak its way back into his thoughts, and the temptation to rest returned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Trying to keep his mind off the pain, Link began to think about Hyrule's beautiful rolling hills and vast luscious plains. It was such a peaceful and beautiful place, that is, before Gannondorf came.

_**I will not stop, not until I have saved Zelda from Gannondorf. Not until Hyrule has been liberated from his repulsive evil**_, he thought, trying to rally himself and keep motivated. Yet, the very sound of Gannondorf's name made Link's blood boil; the man had no heart, and his evil brought darkness upon the land, tainting all that was once pure.

He balled up a fist in his rage and pulled back to punch the concrete wall next to him, but his wisdom and experience convinced him otherwise. Taking a deep breath, he opened his hand and placed it on the wall, using it to support himself rather than punching it.

Allowing his head to drop, Link stared at the floor. His thoughts returned to his childhood, when he chose the path of a swordsman.

"_**The true swordsman never loses control. He does not allow his feelings to control him or his actions. If emotions or feelings are an obstacle, then you have already failed", **_his master's words echoed in his head.

Link let his arm drop back down to his side and he calmed himself before continuing up the stairs again. Flashing back to his master's last lessons, he remembered his first battle and smiled, reliving the moment in his head.

As Link and his master passed through the huge hollow log leading to the Kokiri Forest, they felt the ground begin to tremor. Link instinctively equipped himself and back-flipped into a defensive position. Seconds after Link moved, an angry Boko-Baba shrieked and unearthed itself right where he previously stood.

Link's master quickly and calmly stepped off to the side out of range of the monster; crossing his arms as he watched his pupil. Rolling out of harms way with his shield in front of him and his sword primed at his side, Link waited for the monster to attack. Rearing its head, the Boko-Baba hissed angrily at the small boy, intending to eradicate him from its territory.

The Boko-Baba were starting to turn up a lot in the forest surrounding the Lost Woods since Gannondorf took over; but this was the first one to actually be in the village where the Kokiri reside. A grown Boko-Baba, being twice the size of the average Kokiri, could easily swallow one of the forest children whole. Because of this, the Boko-Baba presented a serious threat to the Kokiri.

Anchored by a thick writhing stem, the Boko-Baba's large purple head danced around above Link. Locking onto Link, its head followed his every move; the stems writhing slowed and began to sway like a cobra preparing to strike. The Boko-Baba slowly leaned back, opening its mouth with a hiss, revealing several large dagger-like teeth. Green venom began to ooze from its teeth and out of its mouth.

Link cringed on the inside at the sights and smells being produced by the monster. Gagging at its breath, which was disgustingly warm and smelt putrid, Link coughed and closed his eyes as they began to water from the smell.

Upon regaining control of his senses, Link returned his attention to his opponent and time itself seemed to slow down. The Boko-Baba, with its mouth open wide, had lunged at him full force while he was busy worrying about the smell.

Link's mind and thoughts froze with fear as the monster drew closer, instantly reaction and instinct took over as his body impulsively dove out of the way, saving the young hero a lot of pain. He quickly jumped back up and dusted himself off, shaking his head to dispel the thoughts of what almost happened.

Then, quickly dissecting the situation, he formed his initial attack; darting under the monster, Link thrust the sword up at the belly of its head. Gritting his teeth as he pushed the sword up with all his might, but it never penetrated the Boko-Baba's thick leathery skin.

Flustered, Link retracted the sword and blocked the monster's counter attack. He grunted as the Boko-Baba's head rammed his shield, noticing the opening, he quickly kicked its head up and rolled backward. Snapping at him furiously as he rolled away, the Boko-Baba returned to its cobra position after Link slipped out of its reach.

"_**The skin on the bottom of it is very tough, this keeps it protected from predators"**_, his master said from off to the side. Narrowing his eyes, Link thought, _**so that must mean that the top of its head is weak!**_. Preparing to put the new knowledge to good use, he glanced around for something to jump off so he could get above the Boko-Baba.

He finally spotted a large stump next to the entrance of the forest, and an idea popped in Link's mind. However, there was one problem; the stump was on the other side of the Boko-Baba.

Mustering up some courage, Link prepared to make a mad dash for the stump by going straight under the Boko-Baba. He took off, and seconds later Link was passing under the startled Boko-Baba, the monster caught on quickly though and lunged ahead of Link. Timing it perfectly the Boko-Baba's dagger like teeth sank deep into Link's left shoulder and the boy screamed in pain. Securing a good hold with its teeth the Boko-Baba violently jerked its head back to the side. Removing its powerful jaws from Link's shoulder, it flung him head over heels at his master.

Bouncing off the ground several times before finally skidding to a halt at his master's feet. He lay there holding his shoulder and crying. His master stood over him shaking his head in disappointment.

Link finally sat up but continued to cry, as his master knelt down beside him. A stern look on his face, _**"Is that it? Your just giving up?"**_ his master asked in a condescending tone.

"_**It hurts so badly, I would rather be dead", **_Link said between sniffles.

"_**That is why you fail; it**__** takes more courage to suffer than to die. To die is to concede, death should not be an option to you",**_ his master said flatly.

"_**And stop crying, you have yet to earn such a privilege",**_ his master finished, as he stood up and faced the Boko-Baba. _**"Are you going to kill this thing? Or do you need me to do it for you?"**_ his master asked harshly.

Turning around to glare at his pupil, but a smile crept it's way onto his face as he surveyed the scene before him. Returning to the sideline, his master was slightly surprised at the boy's courage and awaited to see what his pupil was actually capable of. Despite his pain and crushed pride for his defeat in front of his master, the young hero had gotten back up on his own and was ready to fight again.

Link, with a scowl on his face, growled as he charged the Boko-Baba. The monster, amused at the boy's persistence, knocked him down again, but Link was immediately back on his feet.

The Boko-Baba hissed and lunged at the boy, hell-bent on punishing him for his insolence. But this time Link was ready; he batted its head away with his sword and dashed by the furious beast. Once he reached the stump, he wasted no time thinking.

Sprinting right by the stump towards a nearby tree, Link jumped and planted his feet on the tree trunk. Using his small but powerful legs, he propelled himself like an arrow towards the stump and the waiting jaws of the Boko Baba. He flipped and landed on the stump and the monster struck.

**SNAP!** The Boko Baba's powerful jaws clamped shut and found nothing but thin air. The over-grown plant whirled around searching for it's opponent but it couldn't see the boy anywhere. It glared at the boy's superior who simply smiled and pointed up.

Upon realizing what that meant, the Boko Baba had only seconds to counter-attack. Instinctively the monster turned it's head up and opened it's mouth.

Link flew back towards Earth and grimaced as sharp teeth appeared below, glistening grotesquely because of their coat of venom, they promised to save him from a harsh impact with the ground. The Boko Baba's jaws grew closer, and Link got an idea.

He kicked his legs to the sides, performing a scissor kick, and placed a foot between the front two teeth on the top and bottom jaws. He straddled the mouth of the monster and braced his knees to keep the Boko Baba from slamming its mouth shut and finishing him off.

Acting on impulse, Link threw his deku shield straight down and jumped allowing the Boko Baba to clamp down on the deku shield. The deku shield wedged itself in the monster's jaws causing it to slam it's head on the ground for extra force to shatter the shield.

Seeing the opening in it's defense, Link fell towards the top of the Boko Baba once more. Leading with his sword, he landed on the top of the Boko Baba's head.

Feeling the sudden pain, the monster bucked wildly, but it was too late. Link rammed the rest of the sword down into it's head until he felt the creature's purple blood and leathery skin on his hand.

As he pulled the sword out, Link back flipped off its head and landed near its stem. Slashing in finality, Link unanchored the Boko-Baba and ultimately sealed it's fate.

With a big smile on his face, he turned to his master saying; _**"I did it!"**_ His master, proud of his pupil's feat, just smiled back. _**"I knew you could."**_ he said walking to the young hero.

Link looked at him with a puzzled look and asked, _**"But what did you mean when you said I do not have yet have the privilege to cry?"**_

As his master knelt down beside him, he put his hand on Link's shoulder, _**"**__**Only after you have exhausted every possible option, can you cry. Until then you have no right, a man must earn his tears. Remember that Link"**_ he explained, knowing one day he would understand.

Shaking the image from his head, Link returned to the present.

"_**I'm still alive, and**_ _**I haven't cried since that day,"**_ he said solemnly, as if speaking to his master; with that, the Hero of Time continued his way up the stairs to meet his destiny.


End file.
